


When Pacifica meets Marisol

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Pacifica Mean [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Episode: s02e10 Northwest Mansion Mystery, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kindergarten, Pacifica Northwest needs a hug, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Pacifica remembers the day she meets a new girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica was crying after her parents beat her.

But Pacifica saws a box.

Pacifica opens the box revealing a old picture of herself and her childhood friend Marisol Martinez.

Flashback opens

A 5 year old Pacifica Northwest was crying after her father slapped her in the face.

But she hears a car beep.

Pacifica opens the doors.

Pacifica gasped

A car door opens and a girl and her parents came out.

There was a girl around Pacifica's age. She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink headband, a white shirt underneath her pink pinafore dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

She carries her doll.

Her name is Marisol Martinez.

Marisol giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose.

Marisol hears her mother's voice

"Marisol don't forget your sweater"

Pacifica giggled

Marisol blushed

Flashback closes

Pacifica hugged a picture as a tear rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

A 5 year old Pacifica Northwest enter kindergarten.

A Indian woman said "Alright class today we have a annoucment.......we have a election"

The kids cheers

"Please sign up after class"

School bell rings

The mean girls sign their names and shoved Pacifica.

Marisol signed her name and Pacifica signed her name.

A magenta haired girl said "Oooh Pacifica"

A African American girl said "Friend vs Friend!"

The mean girls laughed

Later at the election

Pacifica is finally getting tired of being abused by her parents.

But everyone voted for Marisol.

Pacifica was forced to be friends with the mean girls.

Marisol said "Pacifica hello you're in here"

Marisol gasped

"Marisol I-"

Marisol said "Pacifica how could you" as tears streaming through her face.

She run away crying


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback closes

Pacifica saws a lake foam green dress that her mother didn't like.

Flashback opens

Priscilla said "Now where the devil is.... Pacifica!"

Pacifica curtsies in her lake foam green dress.

But her mother was furious

"What did I told you about that dress the theme is sea foam green not lake foam green go change!"

"But I kinda like it"

"Mind your mother Pacifica"

"But-"

Her father rings the bell

Pacifica sighed "Yes father"

Flashback closes

Pacifica decided to pack her bags.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica knocked on the door

"Pacifica are you okay"

Marisol opened the door.

Marisol has grown into a teenage girl.

Marisol hugged Pacifica

Pacifica hears a soft baby cry and it was Marisol's new baby sister.

"Meet my new baby sister Mariciela"

Pacifica holds Mariciela and Mariciela yawned and goes to sleep.

Pacifica smiles

Pacifica thought She was named after my late mother.

"Marisol I'm sorry for what I did to you all these years"

"It's okay i don't want you to get in trouble with the Northwests but your real parents loved you"

Pacifica smiles as tears filled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel hugged Pacifica "Pacifica! I'm glad you're okay!"

Pacifica said "Okay you can stop hugging me you're gonna-"

Dipper said "Pacifica! You're here"

Dipper kissed Pacifica on the cheek.

Pacifica and Dipper blushed

Mabel walked to Marisol's baby sister Mariciela.

"Hi Mariciela"

Mariciela cooed

Mabel's eyes were filled with sparkles "Aww!"


End file.
